


This Tower's Not Big Enough for the Two of Us

by CreativeReading



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy at the Tower, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy meets a particular young man at the Tower. Darcy/OC. Trust me, you'll like it!</p><p>tumblr-creativereadingfanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Tower's Not Big Enough for the Two of Us

"Excuse me, . . . Miss?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed as she looked up from her desk. She hated being referred to as "Miss". Miss was just a polite way to pointing out that someone was older than she was. And probably looked down on her considering the haughty British accent that delivered the question.

"No," she ground out between clenched teeth.

The young man in front of her dressed in an expensive suit looked aghast. "I . . . I beg your pardon," he stammered. He was a good six feet tall and he loomed over her, standing far too close to her desk for her tastes.

Darcy waved to the nameplate resting on her desk. "Can you read?"

"Yes." He looked bewildered by the course of the conversation.

"Then, you can refer to me by my name. And when you do that, then I'll excuse you," she snapped.

The man gave her a wide, reassuring smile. Darcy bit the inside of her lip. He was attractive, but looked like he knew that already. She hated those types.

"I fear that we have started off on the wrong foot,  _Miss Lewis_ ," he said, emphasizing her name with a rakish grin.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what kind of foot you are," Darcy snarked back. Then, she winced.  _That made no sense_ , she thought.

He shook his head briefly. "I was informed that I needed to check in with you to schedule an appointment with Mr. Stark."

Darcy muttered under breath. "I'm not his secretary." She looked up at the man, giving him her most blinding, sarcastic smile. "Well, then someone steered you wrong. I'm Jane's intern, not Tony's lackey."

"Oh . . . I'm terribly sorry. I was told that I could arrange to meet with Mr. Stark here at his tower. I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

He did seem genuinely apologetic. Darcy sighed. She was a sucker for a hard luck case. "Fine. Look, his secretary is an attack dog. She'll never let you get an appointment with him. That's her actual job really. Putting off people." She pushed a pen and pad of paper towards him. "If you write down your name and number, I'll make sure that Tony gets back to you."

The man brightened and immediately bent over to write down his information. Once he finished, he straightened. "Thank you so much, Miss Lewis."

"You're welcome."

He hesitated for a moment. "I should go."

"Uh . . . alright. Door's back that way," Darcy snarked, pointing behind him.

"I hope I'll be seeing you again soon, Miss Lewis."

"Yeah . . . sure," she said with a smile.

After he left, she looked down at paper.

Next to a cell number was neatly scrawled the man's name.

_Edward Jarvis._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note- Darcy and Edwin Jarvis' grandson. So much fun! I'm not sure if this will just be a one-off or multi-chapter.


End file.
